


Spandex Surprise

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 80s AU, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a slut, Fluff, Hella thicc, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Porn Without Plot, Spandex is not a form of protection, Top Crowley - Freeform, if you squint there is, is - Freeform, jazzercize, oh and aziraphale, sinning while fully clothed, what are tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale accidentally end up at the same jazzercise class in the 80s. Crowley is so horny for the angel in spandex and wants to prove this to him, so they fuck in a dance studio.Feat. Aziraphale being dumby thicc and oblivious.





	Spandex Surprise

Crowley was well aware most demons didn’t partake in such human customs, but even so, he simply could not help himself from wanting to. He had loved the seventies for many reasons (mostly because of good music and the platform shoes) but now that those groovy times were over, he was curious. The eighties were a fascinating decade. Upbeat music and neon clothing--very non-demonic--had piqued his interest. There was something amusing about watching teens bust out the boombox and breakdance in the street. So, in his endless quest to amuse himself, Crowley decided he would give the eighties a go. 

It began with familiarizing himself with the music. It was no Velvet Underground, but he found a few bands and jams he liked. He was partial to Wham! and often played their cassettes on repeat while hanging at his apartment or watering his plants. The next step was to dress like the times. He watched a bit of tv to get an idea of what was in style, and the next thing he knew, he looked the part. He couldn’t lie, he liked it more than he should. He crimped his hair and threw on a sinfully tight, very blue spandex two-piece. Although his favorite part of the outfit might have been the red leg warmers. This led him to the third step: participating in the culture.

He wasn’t sure what had compelled him to sign up for the class, but aerobics and jazzercise were all the rage. He had adored the disco scene, so maybe it wouldn’t be too different. On a sunny afternoon he parked the bentley in front of the dance studio. Vaguely sauntering past the doors, the demon strutted through the place until he found the room. A small crowd of brightly-dressed people stretched their limbs along with their exuberant instructor. Crowley made his way in quietly and took his place. He had a hard time stifling a laugh as the man beside him groaned into a stretch. He was dressed in what the demon would describe as the most horrific color combination there. Crowley looked to the man’s face in curiosity. That’s when the red-head nearly doubled over.

“Aziraphale?”

They locked eyes in the mirror in front of them and every single person in the room turned when they heard them scream. 

If there had been a time Crowley would have discorporated into thin air, this would have been the time. The angel looked back at him in complete shock and embarrassment. He was dressed head to toe in outrageous colors: a bright purple sweater that hung off one shoulder, a yellow zebra print leotard underneath, neon pink tights and blue leg warmers… He looked absolutely delicious, Crowley thought. His eyes skimmed over the way wrinkly fabric clung to the curve of the angel’s calves. His eyes drifted upwards to thick plush thighs in mesh… the spandex covering most of the angel held tight to every dip of flesh. Crowley was NOT going to make it through the class alive. The angel looked so adorable and sexy wrapped up in his workout attire, like a neon present the demon wanted to unwrap desperately. Aziraphale, as darling as he looked, was not happy.

“What are you doing here?” He hissed in a lower tone.

“Partaking in the culture. The bigger question is what are you doing here? I’m surprised there’s not a trace of tartan on you.” His glasses covered the hungered stare that creeped down to the angel’s plump rear.

“I-I wanted to learn a new dance. That isn’t a crime. And tartan is stylish! I… just couldn’t find any pieces with that particular pattern on it, I’m afraid.”

The angel couldn’t meet Crowley’s gaze. Instead he nervously messed with the edge of his sweater. Before Crowley could embarrass the angel any more, the instructor arrived and anything he would have said would be drowned out by a very loud playing of Don’t You Want Me. How fitting. 

Aziraphale looked over to the demon bashfully.

“Don’t let me stop you angel, we might as well get something out of this.” Crowley yelled over the music.

“Something out of it..?” Aziraphale repeated.

“Alright, now just like I showed you! Let’s make this session totally tubular!” 

The instructor very enthusiastically jumped around, going through a series of dance moves he had also very enthusiastically taught them a moment before. Crowley gave a half-hearted attempt. He was mostly focused on watching Aziraphale get into it. Once the angel had gotten over the initial embarrassment, he was unstoppable when it came to dancing. He smiled ear to ear as he wiggled about. There was one point in which he bent down to touch the floor that Crowley got a great view of the angel’s ass and needless to say, he almost lost his cool.

“Isn’t this marvelous, Crowley?” Aziraphale yelled to him over the music, “Quite… choice, yes?”

The demon couldn’t help but laugh, “Absolutely gnarly, angel.” 

“You and your slang… such an insult to the English language.”

“You started it, Aziraphale.”

“Oh hush.”

The class was fun, which both entities didn’t fully expect. It was fascinating to see the angel let loose and bounce around in sheer joy. It was adorable to Crowley. He fought the urge to pull the bubbly being into a kiss. By the end of the lesson, which was in fact totally tubular, they were both exhausted. They landed on the floor and leaned against the wall as the rest of the class filtered out. With a minor miracle unbeknownst to the angel, the instructor left the room in silence.

“The crimped hair was a good touch, my dear.” 

Crowely looked over at him with a smirk, “Oh? How about you, angel? Zebra print and pink tights. Not very God-fearing if you ask me.”

“It’s all the shop carried in my size.” Aziraphale looked over at his reflection in the mirror at the front of the room. “Perhaps the other angels are right. I’m soft and indulge too much… certainly not fit for a principality.”

“Oh, shut up. How could they know if you’re too soft with their heads stuck up their arses all damn day? And besides…”

Aziraphale looked over to the demon, who’s gaze fell to the angel’s calf. 

“I… Like soft.” 

“What?” 

“I like soft, angel. Humans are such fragile things these days, but you aren’t human.” He looked in the mirror at them side by side.

“My dear boy, what are you saying?” Aziraphale blushed, leaning closer.

“I’m saying you look good, angel. Very nice in… spandex.”

Both beings looked at each other shyly. The angel grabbed Crowley’s hand. “Thank you for cheering me up, but you don’t have to pretend—“

“Let me show you.”

Aziraphale’s eyes widened, “What are you on about, Crowley? It’s late and I have to get back to the shop…” 

The angel stood and prepared to turn towards the door when the demon leaped to his feet. With the flick of a wrist the door shut.

Crowley grabbed the angel’s hand. “If I don’t do this now, I never will.”

“Crowley, what in God’s name--” 

The demon pulled them flush, chest to chest, and kissed his lips softly. Aziraphale looked at him in flustered awe.

“What… what are you doing?”

“You know exactly what I’m doing.”

There was a gleam behind those black lenses that sent a chill down the angel’s spine. He had seen the gleam before, 20ish years ago. Immediately he began to redden once more.

“I’m going to lock the door. You are going to stand by the mirrors, and you are going to make an effort for me.” Crowley growled.

“C-Crowley! That’s…”

“Back of the bentley. 1964. You loved it, Aziraphale. You wanted more. Don’t pretend you don’t want me again.”

The demon grabbed him from behind, turning them to face the mirrored wall. His arms wrapped around the angel’s soft waist. 

“My dear, I really don’t think—“

“You heard me, angel.”

“Y-Yes… I suppose I did.” He blushed and squirmed in the demon’s hold. 

“Relax. I won’t do anything you don’t want.” Crowley said softer, running hand down the other’s arm, “Do want this, Aziraphale?”

A shy nod and the demon rewarded him, kissing the freckles on Aziraphale’s exposed shoulder. He nuzzled the skin, nosing up the curve of the angel’s neck, “When I tear that lovely outfit of yours to shreds, I wonder what I’ll find. Maybe a nice cock aching for me to stroke it, leaking all over your pretty pink nylons… Or will you be a good little angel, and make yourself a nice warm place for me to claim my own? I wonder how it would feel… so hot and wet for me… squeezing around my cock as I make you watch how beautiful you are when you come.”

The angel melted in his arms, a fierce scarlet burning all the way to the tips of his ears. Crowley was gone in the blink of an eye, locking up the door. Meanwhile Aziraphale hazily made an effort, shaking in anticipation of the demon’s next move. He looked at himself in the mirror and shifted nervously. Crowley was once again behind him. There was a thud on the floor from the demon’s sunglasses being tossed across the room. 

“You’re absolutely delectable in this, angel.”

Aziraphale watched a devilish hand slide under his sweater. Their eyes met in the mirror and Crowley smiled. The angel would have smiled too if the hand hadn’t drifted down to his ass. 

“You could wear shorts and a shirt like most natives, yet you picked this kind of wear... Naughty aren’t we, love? Hoping someone would come along and ravish you just like this if you show off your figure… you’re lucky I showed up, aren’t you?”

“Yes..”

Crowley kissed up the soft skin of the angel’s neck, sighing as the other let a string of breathy gasps. Crowley’s hands drifted down the angel’s sides and gave them a squeeze. 

“I don’t know many angels who show off like you. They don’t have the body to do it. Oh, angel, you don’t know what you do to me, do you?”

The demon looked at the way Aziraphale’s expression shifted in the mirror. The poor being bit at his lip to keep quiet. He looked back over his shoulder at Crowley, wantingly, only to be met with sternness.

“Look ahead of you.” A hand gently yet firmly pressed at the white-haired man’s jaw, making him stare back at their reflection, “I want you to see everything. I want you to know how erotic you are without even trying.”

Aziraphale let out a startled yelp when the other placed a hand between his thighs. Crowley ran two fingers over the fabric. He seemed quite pleased, staring intently at their reflection.

“Oh, you dirty little angel. I can feel how wet you are already. You are quite the greedy hedonist, hm? Soaking through your nice new outfit.”

“Then take it off me!” Aziraphale cried.

“No. I saw the way you danced in front of everyone. You wanted to make me jealous. But now I’m going to fuck you sensless and you are going to cum fully clothed.”

He helped the angel sink down to the floor on his knees and knelt behind him. Aziraphale was beside himself in a flurry of shocked and lustful emotions. He let himself go pliant as the demon held him steady to his chest and kissed his neck. Crowley was slowly working his fingers over the angel’s aching folds. The touch was so light but it was just enough to make Aziraphale whine and press down into the other’s hand. In response, the redhead let out a pleased hum, turning the angel’s head as he kissed him deeply. Aziraphale’s sharp gasp was muffled when Crowley traced circles over his clit. Teasingly the other hand slithered up and down a warm thigh. This went on for what seemed like an eternity, although it couldn’t have been more than a few moments before Aziraphale pulled back with a whimper.

“For the love of God, Crowley!”

The demon stopped with a devious smirk, “I’ve barely touched you and you’re dripping. Such a shame, really. Look how pretty these tights are.”

Aziraphale gasped as Crowley reached down further and with a surge of strength, ripped a large hole through spandex and mesh. His leotard and tights were ripped open jaggedly, exposing a very pink and glistening vulva to the mirror. The angel covered his mouth in surprise, feeling the slickness between his legs trickle down the top of his thigh. Crowley looked absolutely ravenous. He bit his lip as their eyes met in their reflection. Aziraphale closed his legs in embarrassment. 

“No. You’re going to look. See how wet you are for me? You’re so beautiful, angel,” Crowley babbled in his ear, prying apart knees with a strong hand, “Anyone would kill to fuck a pussy as sinful as this… barely used… sensitive…”

Aziraphale moaned as Crowley sunk his fingers in between his folds, rubbing precious circles around his entrance. He could almost hear a hiss leave the other’s lips when a finger sunk in, rubbing deliciously against throbbing flesh. The angel was a mess of breathy moans then, writhing as he was slowly worked open with wicked fingers. Crowley revelled in the thick rays of lust flowing from the disgraced being beneath his fingers. Lust was a deadly vice, especially when it was wrapped up in a pretty neon bow. Crowley couldn’t wait to tear the bow to shreds. 

Each drag against his inner walls lit the fire in Aziraphale’s core. The way that fierce yellow stare seared into him made the angel’s heart rattle inside his ribcage. Crowley gazed at him as if he were the most beautiful thing on the planet, but underneath adoration was an insatiable hunger. When the demon pulled his fingers away Aziraphale watched him bring the digits to his mouth. A serpentine tongue licked them clean of all sinful traces. Before the angel could flush a deeper shade of red, Crowley was kissing him again. 

“When you moan, I want you to say my name. When you’re gasping for air you’ll say ‘Crowley, oh fuck, please, Crowley more,’ The demon whispered breathily, fingers parting Aziraphale’s soaking pussy, “And when you come, I want you to cry to me, praise me for making you feel this way, because I can make you feel better than any God ever could.”

The words sent a rush of pounding adrenaline and want through the angel’s entire body. This was beyond a casual fuck, it was something possessive, fond and vicious. He completely surrendered himself to the red headed devil, succumbed to each fiendish caress. Suddenly Crowley had turned him around.

“Tell me what I’m going to do, angel.” He said briskly, “What am I going to show you?”

“You’re going to… show me I’m beautiful.” Aziraphale mumbled back.

“How am I going to show you? Tell me.”

“You’re going to make me… come.”

“Where?”

“On your cock…” 

Aziraphale was shoved down on his back and Crowley climbed up his body with a grin. The angel could only watch as the redhead sat back on his knees and stripped off his clothes. Blue spandex flew to join the sunglasses in a demonic pile. Aziraphale’s breath was deep and jagged as he saw Crowley’s thick cock spring free. The demon towered over him in all his bronze-skinned auburn-haired glory. Aziraphale could hardly stand it. He whimpered as his legs spread further apart and Crowley nestled his way in between them.

“That’s right,” Crowley hissed, “I’m going to fuck you nice and good. You’re going to watch yourself spill all over me like a good little angel.” 

Aziraphale nodded and threw his head back with a harsh gasp as Crowley pushed inside, the fat head of his cock stretching him open. He gripped at the floor in vain to steady himself, but Crowley had no mercy, grabbing his hips hard as he pulled back and slammed forward with a wicked thrust. The angel let out a cry. He began to babble as Crowley slid into him at a rough pace, groaning at the feel of his slick walls. It felt like heaven and hell were colliding; sickening sweetness and filthy pleasure. Aziraphale had felt this once before, but this… this was something different. Frenzied. 

“C-Crowley!”

“Look at the mirror.” The demon gasped, and turned the angel’s head, holding it as he fucked him senseless.

It was another level of erotic to see the look of fiery bliss in the demon’s eyes. Aziraphale couldn’t tear his eyes away once he looked at their reflection. Crowley’s cock sank deep into the depths of him. The angel watched himself be filled to the brim over and over. Every pass of snakeish hips wracked his entire being. 

“You like that, don’t you? This was exactly what you wanted, isn’t it? You put on those tights hoping I’d rip them off and take you right here. Tell me what you wanted.” His tongue licked up the angel’s jaw, and the demon grinned when a harsh thrust made the blonde erupt in a series of strangled moans. 

“I… I wanted you, Crowley, d-dear lord!”

Immediately, Crowley stopped moving completely although it was the last thing he wanted to do. His stare was venomous as he pulled out completely, ignoring Aziraphale’s cry.

“What did I tell you about calling out names?” He yanked the angel into a sitting position, “Naughty brat. You don’t deserve to come.”

“N-No, my dear, please…”

“Get on your hands and knees. You get one more chance.”

Aziraphale did as he was told, arms trembling as they supported him. He looked back up to see Crowley behind him in the reflection of the mirror. The demon lined up his cock and with a moan sank back into the angels tight heat. This position was marvelous. The angel couldn’t stop sobbing in pleasure as he watched himself be fucked recklessly. Crowley was pulling on his hips so hard he felt like they would break, but the pain made him all the more wet. Slick trailed down his thighs like honey. The room echoed with the sinful chorus of gasps and swearing. Crowley was doing things Aziraphale had never experienced before. 

“You feel good, angel?” He panted besides his ear.

Aziraphale sucked in a ragged breath and his head dropped low when Crowley’s cock rocked into his sweet spot, “Yes, yes, Crowley, it feels so good…” 

“Who’s doing this to you?” He demanded.

“You, Crowley, you’re f-fucking me so good… going to…”

“G-Going to what?”

“Make me… Oh! M-Make me come, Crowley, harder!”

The angel knew he was not going to last long as soon as Crowley picked him up, pulling the angel’s back to his chest and fucking him even harder. He reached down and began to rub at Aziraphale’s swollen clit, drawing a moan from the angel.

“Crowley! F-Fuck!”

Between the pressure of the demon’s thick, long cock rubbing at his inner walls and the delicious swirls of Crowley’s fingers, Aziraphale was reduced to frenzied babbling. He rocked back into each thrust watching them move together in the mirror. 

“Just like that, Aziraphale, fuck… come all over me… all over your pretty little outfit…let everyone know I make you feel like this... “  
Aziraphale nearly screamed as he felt an intense sensation coil tightly in his core. He reached back to grab Crowley’s hand, intertwining their fingers as he felt his orgasm about to rip through him. Crowley wasn’t far behind, gasping and moaning in his ear. 

“Come for me, angel… all over me… make a mess…”

Aziraphale gasped loudly and sobbed as he writhed beneath skilled fingers. The deep, intense thrusts inside of him coupled with the merciless teasing to his clit made the pleasure reach a boiling point. Aziraphale came with a chant of the other’s name, rocking his hips. His drenched cunt squeezed Crowley’s cock in spasms, bringing the demon to climax with a strangled cry. Aziraphale moaned in the aftershocks of the explosion, trembling as he felt a warmth fill him. 

They stayed still for several moments, catching their breath and grasping for whatever remained of their sanity. Crowley finally came back down to earth and carefully pulled out, a scarlet flush crossing his cheeks when cum began to leak from Aziraphale’s abused hole. The angel shuddered and moved in embarrassment. 

“D-Don’t look!” 

“Angel, it’s… it’s alright… You do know I was literally the reason that happened, yes?”

Aziraphale covered his face, “Oh, bugger all… We… In a dance studio of all places,” He gasped and looked down, “My outfit! Oh, I just bought these clothes and they're so comfortable...” He looked over at the demon, who lied on the floor in exhaustion.

“Just miracle it all better.”

“Well, you see,” He bit his lip, “I would always know… the rips and stains were there…”

“Fine, miracle some new clothes… we can... buy you more of those outfits… on the way to my place for drinks.”

He snapped his fingers, and the angel’s outfit was good as new. Aziraphale beamed and went over to the demon. 

He ran a hand through crimped auburn hair, “Why thank you, my dear. Perhaps we can break in the bentley again… this time in Soho in 1985?”

Crowley grinned, “Crepes afterwards?”

“Crepes afterwards!” Aziraphale wiggled.


End file.
